REALIZE
by syifa soo
Summary: baekhyun itu calon dokter dan chanyeol anak pewaris tunggal yang senang nya tawuran/lucu yah dulu kau jelek,gendut lagi baek\ kau juga dulu labil, dan juga gila yeol. for CBHS.BL.M.YAOI.ABSURD
1. Chapter 1

**Realize**

Ini berawal dari baekhyun yang duduk di bangku meja kedai bir di daerah apgujeong. Permintaan teman-teman nya di akun sosmed lama nya mulai berbanjiran. Mereka meminta diriku untuk datang. Entah kenapa , padahal dulu...

"Hai baekhyun" sapa yang lain nya ramah

"BAEKHYUN IS DAT YU ? DAMN" teriak laki-laki bulat. Aku hanya bisa memberi 5 kiri 5 kanan bibir ku yang akhir nya membuat senyuman lalu tiba-tiba mereka berteriak 'WOW'. Tubuh ku sedikit meloncat dari tempat duduk. Kenapa mereka harus berteriak ? Apa ini ejekan ? Seperti beberapa tahun silam ketika mereka membully ku habis-habisan.

"ma-maaf" ya tuhan suara ku sampai ketakutan seperti ini. Ya seharus nya kau cerdas byun baek hyun. Mereka sengaja mengundang mu untuk dijadikan ajang objek bullyan lagi. Kau tak tahu arti kata REUNI ? itu artinya kau di undang kembali ke masa silam mu baek. Ya tuhan bodoh nya aku.

"Baek, kau tidak apa-apa ? " suara yang menggema di telinga samping ku begitu berat dan terdengar menghaluskan. Bahkan bisa saja melemahkan syahwat ku.

Tapi apa benar ?

Lelaki tampan.

OH SE HOON. Yang kini sedang menatap ku manis dan menggenggam tangan ku sambil tersenyum barusan menanyai kabar ku ? Mana mungkin.

"Aku baik-baik saja"

"Masa ?"

Apa ini ? Kenapa tangan nya berpindah ke kening ku ? DAMN.

"OH SEHOONNNNNNNN"

Suara teriakan melengking itu sukses membuat gendang telinga satu ruangan ini hampir sobek-sobek. tadi nya malah aku ingin menelpon ambulance.

Sehun melepaskan genggaman nya dan menahan tubuh orang yang baru saja berteriak kencang itu seperti 'jangan sakiti orang yang baru saja ku gombali'. Shit.

"Apa yang kau lakukan tadi hah ?"

"Itu bukan apa-apa luhan, dia hanya teman ku. Kau tahu kan disini kita semua sedang merayakan reunian satu angkatan"

Sepasang kekasih itu berdebat hebat, seperti nya mempermasalahkan kejadian yang baru saja terjadi barusan. Sehun yang sudah punya kekasih dan mencoba merayu ku dan aku yang hampir saja tertelan gombalan maut nya. Hanya dengan tangan kekar itu yang menyentuh kening ku.

Aku tidak mau perduli dengan mereka, apalagi saat sehun sering sekali menyebutkan nama ku.

Hei bitch, kau yang mulai duluan.

Aku haus, bahkan hanya mengumpat dalam hati saja sudah membuat tenggorokan ku kering. Di meja, ku lihat tak ada yang dapat ku minum kecuali -BIR. Ugh aku tidak minum begituan, sebagai calon dokter yang baik aku harus mempersipakan diri dan pola hidup ku yang baik juga.

Dan sejujur nya aku tidak pernah mengecap rasa minuman orang dewasa itu di dalam lidah ku.

Minuman yang sering paling ku suka minum kalau tidak air mineral pasti jus. Contoh itu ku jamin hidup mu akan bertahan lama dengan tubuh yang bugar dan awet muda.

akhir nya ku panggil pelayan kedai dan memesan jus jeruk. Beberapa dari mereka ada yang tertawa ketika aku berkata "ku pesan jus jeruk" pada si pelayan yang sudah menunduk dan pamit pergi.

Mendengar tawaan mereka aku sudah kenyang dan tak aneh lagi. 4 tahun silam ku tak mendengarkan tawaan nista itu dan akhir nya sekarang ku mendengarkan nya lagi.

"Baek, kau tak minum bir ?" Tanya seorang laki-laki yang mengisi kekosongan tempat duduk sehun, yang kini sedang di introgasi habis-habisan oleh kekasih nya.

"Disini banyak bir, dan apa ini. _Oh my gosh_. Bahkan gelas mu masih kering"

"Aku tidak bisa meminum bir. Tenggorokan ku bisa sakit"

Laki-laki di depan ku itu tertawa dan mata nya tenggelam. Kai, tentu saja aku masih ingat. Si mulut pedas, bahkan kata-kata nya 4 tahun silam masih membekas luka di dalam hepatica ku.

"Itu karena kau tak terbiasa, cobalah. Ini akan baik-baik saja"

Hahh

Kata-kata nya tadi lumayan halus.

Tak kudengar lagi brengsek,sialan atau keparat yang keluar dari dalam mulut nya untuk memanggil ku.

"Baek, minumlah. Aku sudah berbaik hati menuangkan nya untuk mu"

Aku menggeleng pelan, bibir ku mengerucut tidak mau. Apalagi setelah nya pasti akan terdengar suara serak-serak. Tidak aku benci itu.

"Tenggorokoan ku bisa meradang, kadar gula nya tinggi dan juga kandungan protein nya sama sekali tidak ada"

Kai yang sedari tadi menyimak kemudian melongo, yah mereka pasti aneh.

Bukan kah aku dulu jelek,gendut bau dan juga bodoh. Bahkan aku hidup ku seperti nya tak memiliki kegunaan karena memiliki semua sifat whole in the hell itu dalam hidup ku.

"Apa kau sudah sepintar itu, kau seorang dokter?"

Tentu - ah aku lupa, malam ini seharus nya aku memeriksa hasil amnemnesis ku pada . god, kalau saja salah sedikit bisa saja aku matek di ruang otopsi nanti.

"Seperti nya aku harus pulang duluan, ada keperluan penting" dan baru saja kai menarik ku lagi membawa ku ke tempat asal. Tatapan nya menyorot langsung kebagian retina ku.

"Kita tidak melakukan reunian ini setiap hari baek. Biar kan aku bertanya dan kau duduk disini" tangan nya mengunci kedua tangan ku yang tertahan di antara dua lutut aku dan kai.

"Apa kau melakukan operasi plastic dan sedot lemak ? Bagaimana bisa kau jadi secantik ini meskipun kau laki-laki?"

Semua mata memandang tepat ke arah diriku. Diriku, ah yang benar saja kenapa aku harus jadi anak bawang lagi di antara mereka semua.

"Ku peringatkan kau kai, aku tidak melakukan operasi apapun kecuali luka sobek pada perut ku bekas tikaman preman 4 tahun lalu"

Kai melonggarkan genggaman nya, mata nya berkedut ketakutan. Tentu saja itu momen yang tidak akan terlupakan.

Kejahilan nya yang kelewatan menyeret ku pada sekumpulan gangster yang sedang berkumpul dan aku di dorong menabrak salah satu anggota mereka.

Aku di tendang di pukuli sampai pisau tajam menusuk perut lemak ku. Mereka para gangster gemas ingin mengempeskan perut ku yang buncit dengan pisau tajam mereka.

Kai kini menjaga jarak dari ku, ia benar-benar terlihat ketakutan. Dan aku ingin sampai puas membuat nya mengingat memori itu.

Karena aku telah berubah, berkat olahraga dan mogok makan beberapa tahun akhir nya aku mendapatkan bentuk tubuh ku yang sebenar nya. Kepintaran ku yang akhir nya sekarang membuat ku menjadi koass pada salah satu rumah sakit besar sebelum aku bisa di nobatkan menjadi dokter sungguhan.

Tak terbayang betapa indah nya dan bahagia nya aku ketika jas putih dokter resmi itu melekat pada tubuh ku.

Kai tak lagi menatap ku dan aku langsung beranjak berdiri. Mereka yang tadi nya ikut tertawa mulai menundukan wajah nya bahkan menghindarkan tatapan nya pada mata ku.

"Kalian bersenang-senanglah. Terimakasih untuk membuat ku mengingat masa-masa SMA yang sangat menyenangkan. Aku pergi dulu.

Langkah ku bergeretak di lantai kedai bir itu. Suasana seperti di pemakaman tiba-tiba. Aku tak perduli tetap berjalan keluar kedai.

Tampak dari depan sosok tinggi mengalihkan perhatian ku. Angin malam seolah menyapu wajah ku, sosok itu nampak tenang meskipun tatapan mata nya tak ku indahkan.

Jaket kulit dan aroma air hujan yang membasahi tubuh nya.

Park chan yeol, hanya dengan tatapan tajam nya membuat ku terintimidasi dan masuk ke dalan jurang. Jurang yang paling dalam dan menyakitkan.

"Dia masih ada"

Tentu saja makhluk sejenis gangster seperti chanyeol tak akan mati sehina korban mutilasi lain nya.

Damn

Seharus nya dulu aku tak menyukai nya, mengharapkan sosok chanyeol yang akan melindungi ku. Well pada akhir nya aku di tikam pisau tajam juga.

"Hei baek, lama tidak bertemu"

Apa?

Katakan itu suara setan atau iblis yang sedang berbisik

Katakan !

" pendek, kau tuli yah?"

Tidak salah, chanyeol masih berdiri di belakang ku. Tatapan nya memang selalu dingin, tapi perasaan nya saat mengungkapkan hal itu. Terasa berbeda.

"acara nya belum berakhir, kau sudah mau pulang"

Dia berdiri di depan ku 1 meter panjang nya. Pipi jangan merona please. Mungkin chanyeol termasuk sama seperti sehun atau si kai.

Tapi..

Sungguh...

Ini untuk pertama kali nya..

Aku mendengar suara deep voice nya yang manly. Ini untuk pertama kali nya aku berinteraksi dengan si cool city guy. Dan merasa bahwa kami berdua sekarang seorang manusia, bukan dua benda mati yang hanya diam tanpa membuka mulut.

Ini terlihat canggung...

Ugh, kenapa punduk ku gatal rasa nya.

"Aku-aku masih ada urusan"

"Yasudah" dia masih jutek cuek dingin tapi sial nya aku menyukai laki-laki tiang listrik itu.

Entah mungkin karena hanya dia yang tak ikut-ikutan membully ku ?

Karena dulu setiap sehun dan kai menyudutkan ku di belakang sekolah untuk sekedar menyiksa ku dengan beberapa pukulan. Aku tak pernah melihat chanyeol hadir.

Juga ketika satu kelas tertawa bekas ejekan kai yang sangat lucu katanya.

Aku tak pernah melihat ekspresi wajah nya bersamaan dengan mereka.

Ia selalu bungkam membaca buku komik dengan permen lolipop dimulut nya. Kedua kaki di keatas meja kan , dan saat kai memulai ejekan lain nya seluruh siswa tertawa.

Namun hanya dia yang tak perduli...

?

 **NEXT**

 **Wahai chanyeol duhai baekhyun...**

 **Realize**


	2. Chapter 2

**REALIZE**

Tengah malam adalah waktu terakhir ku untuk mengirimkan hasil anemnesis kepada doctor choi dari bedah saraf untuk menilai hasil kerja ku. Yang akan menentukan kapan aku bisa lulus secepat nya dan menghirup oksigen yang sebenar nya.

(Send)

"Ah legaa nya"

Punggung ku seperti di tusuk duri ikan. Enak kali yah kalau di regangkan sebentar.

Kalian pasti penasaran dimana aku tinggal sekarang ?

Tidak usah berimajinasi yang liar-liar. Kalian cukup bayangkan saja kamar persegi 4×4 meter. Sempit bukan, bahkan rasa nya sudah bisa tidur berselonjoran pun sudah bersyukur.

Awal nya ibu menyuruh ku menyewa apartement kecil yang tidak terlalu buruk dari tempat ku tinggal sekarang.

Hanya saja jarak dari apartement menuju rumah sakit bisa di hitung 1 jam perjalanan. Itu pun hanya pergi nya saja, bagaimana pulang nya ? Aku bisa-bisa di temukan tewas di depan pintu apartement ku.

Tubuh ku langsung lega, entah kenapa hari ini terasa seperti hari bunga mawar putih mekar. Rasanya bahagia campur aduk tidak menentu.

Ku balikan badan menghadap langit-langit kamar. Tanpa naik kursi pun rasa nya aku bisa membetulkan lampu 5 watt itu.

 _Heh pendek_

Oh astaga, apa itu.

Aku mengingat nya lagi ?

Ayolah my imagine kau jangan berulah lagi untuk kali ini.

Bahkan bibir ku tak bisa berbohong untuk tidak tersenyum.

"Ya ampun ibuuuu tolong aku"

Baekhyun menghilang dari tempat nya berdiri. Chanyeol menyentuh dada sebelah kiri nya. Nafas berat nya keluar dan dari tatapan nya ia masih berpikir tak menyangka.

"Dia benar-benar merubah nya total" kepalanya menggeleng dan tersenyum mengaggumi.

Baekhyun gendut, pendek, jelek, bodoh dan miskin.

Hanya itu yang tersisa dalam ingatan chanyeol. Kriteria yang pas untuk di jadikan bahan bullyan.

Bahkan saat teman CS nya asik membully baekhyun, ia hanya diam.

"Kau tak mau mencoba nya?"

Kai memberikan sebuah bola kasti yang hampir rusak karena terus ia banting.

Belum lagi si korban, masih dengan posisi yang sama meringkuk.

"HAHH nonsense" chanyeol beranjak pergi lalu menghilang. Dua manusia itu sehun dan kai. Masih betah dengan permainan nya.

"Hey kau bangun bocah gendut" kai melemparkan bola kasti paling keras. Baekhyun menjerit, langkah chanyeol terhenti.

"Kampret pake teriak segala. Kau pikir suara mu bagus hah" dan satu lemparan keras dari sehun mengenai wajah nya. Menghasilkan luka lebam keunguan.

"STRIKE!" Teriak si kai. Sehun mengajak sahabat nya untuk bertos ria.

"Hey ada guru" chanyeol memberi tahu dari depan. Sehun dan kai bergegas pergi dari basecamp pembullyan nya.

Baekhyun masih meringkuk dan menangis. Ia mencoba bediri perlahan.

"Aw sakit" rintih nya. Ia menangis namun mencoba menahan suara tangis nya yang mungkin akan meledak kuat.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Suara langkah kaki terdengar lagi. Itu pasti ketiga bullyer itu. Baekhyun langsung kembali ke posisi semula dan kini ia lebih ketakutan.

Tuk

Tuk

Tuk

Suara meja di ketukan, itu pasti kode. Agar dirinya berbalik ke arah mereka dan tangan kasar mereka itu akan menjengut rambut nya sampai habis.

Nihil ?!

Tidak ada siapa-siapa. Bahkan suara cicak pun tak terdengar lagi. Baekhyun berdiri penasaran. Tubuh nya yang gemuk perlahan berjalan memeriksa sekitar. Hingga ia berhenti pada sebuah meja yang ia alokasikan sebagai sumber suara tuk tuk tadi.

Salep

Plester luka

Betadine

Baekhyun mengangkat bungkus plastik itu sambil melirik kepalanya ke arah berlawanan.

"Apa mereka menyiapkan obat saat sedang membully ku?" Baekhyun berpikir lagi "jadi mereka ingin mengobati ku lalu menghajar ku lagi?" Air mata baekhyun menetes "sebenar nya aku salah apa pada mereka. Ya tuhan"

Baekhyun tak segan-segan ingin segera pergi dari tempat nya. Namun saat di pertengahan pintu sosok tinggi yang sedang berdiri disana terlihat indah di pandang.

Tanpa ucapan apapun lagi sosok tinggi itu masuk kedalam ruangan dan tak lupa mendorong pintu nya sampai suara BOOM terdengar keras.

Baekhyun terkaget di depan pintu. Ia memejamkan matanya kuat. Ini mungkin hari terakhir nya di bumi karena ia sudah lancang menatap mata seorang park chan yeol terhormat.

"Ya tuhan apa yang barusan ku lakukan tadi"

Chanyeol hanya berjalan pergi meninggalkan nya tanpa membuat masalah apapun. Atau harus memukul bantal di perut nya seperti kai dan sehun.

Baekhyun berkaca-kaca, setiap kali ia mengharapkan bintang penolong nya itu chanyeol. Rasa nya seperti sebuah panah menusuk jantung mu ketitik yang tepat dan tak melenceng sama sekali.

Langkah nya mengawali dirinya hari ini - untuk berhenti berharap tuk kesekian kali nya.

Daun-daun maple berjatuhan memporak-porandakan taman hijau berubah menjadi suasana oranye.

Baekhyun berjalan pelan di bawah hujan daun maple yang berguguran. Tak perlu jauh untuk pergi ke kanada, ada daun maple disini.

Daun maple yang selalu membuat nya kembali berharap, satu kejadian yang tak pernah ia lupakan.

Ketika ia berusaha tak mempercayai tahayul itu, yah seperti ini cerita nya.

Line today : Daun maple dapat mempertemukan mu dengan jodoh yang sebenar nya.

Baekhyun tertawa, tak biasa nya ia tertawa. Tapi apapun itu sebuah tawa nya selalu terdapat cerita kepedihan di balik nya.

Yah jika saja itu benar, ia akan mengambil daun maple sebanyak mungkin, kepalanya menenggak ke atas. Daun-daun maple itu tak bosan-bosan nya berjatuhan.

-daun maple yang kau tangkap saat bersama seseorang, maka tak akan pernah putus hubungan nya sampai kapanpun-

Baekhyun melompat-lompat dengan tubuh gendut nya. Ia berusaha mengambil susah payah, mungkin hitung-hitung sambil berolahraga. Sebelum ia akhir nya menjadi langganan bullyan lagi setelah pulang sekolah.

Tak ada siapa-siapa

Apa yang ia harapkan?

Mata baekhyun berkaca-kaca, ia masih berusaha mendapatkan daun maple nya. Bibir nya melipat kedalam.

Bayangan nya

Ada bayangan seorang park chan yeol dalam pikiran nya

Ia ingin selamanya bersama bayangan itu

Garis wajah dan lengkung bibir, satu-satu nya yang dapat membuat nya tak menyerah sampai sekarang.

1

2

3

4

5

6

7

8

9

10

11

...

"Kai dia disini"

...

"Kai, sehun cepat kesini"

...

Daun maple itu

...

Tepat berada di tangan nya yang mengangkat ke udara.

...

Tebak siapa yang ada disini?

...

Just both of they.

Chanyeol menurunkan tangan nya, membuang daun maple itu ketika sehun dan kai datang.

Baekhyun berusaha memungut nya, namun tendangan kaki sehun membuat tubuh nya jungkir balik.

"Heh gendut, coba-coba kabur yah"

...

Terserah

...

Tapi hari ini

...

Aku mulai percaya tahayul bodoh itu.

Baekhyun membuka laci lemari nya, ia membawa buku diary lamanya keluar dari penjara lemari sesak nya.

Ada daun maple yang ia laminating dan di selipkan di antara kertas buku yang menguning.

Baekhyun kembali memandang nya lagi, namun kali ini ia memandang nya dengan senyuman indah.

Bukan kesedihan ataupun sakit hati yang terus ia ingat-ingat.

Di samping kanan nya ia melihat satu pesan masuk. Di geser nya layar kunci untuk menampilkan pesan.

(No name)

-aku minta maaf...-

Seolah jantung nya mati dalam keadaan diastol, pupil mata nya tak bergerak seperti orang mati.

(No name)

-...untuk kesekian kali nya-

 **NEXT**

 **i blame on you**

 **-chantellbyun-**


	3. Chapter 3

**Realize**

Saat kai dan sehun asik menghina,memukul,menjambak baekhyun sampai tersungkur ke tanah. Chanyeol hanya berdiam diri di balik pohon maple, ada sesuatu yang ia pegang di tangan nya. Terus di bulak-balik nya sampai ia tak menemukan apa-apa.

Ia mengeluarkan ponsel nya dan memotret benda itu.

...

Daun maple yang sebelum nya ia ambil

...

Ia menyimpan di galery handphone nya

...

Kai dan sehun menemukan chanyeol di balik pohon lalu mengajak nya pergi. Meninggalkan baekhyun yang masih tersungkur kesakitan.

...

Ia menyimpan nya di dalam saku jas sekolah

...

Dan baekhyun membawa daun maple yang salah

...

Wajah nya biru terkena banyak pukulan. Ia menutup nya dengan masker. Saat bus di depan nya dan pintu otomatis terbuka kepala baekhyun menunduk dalam-dalam. saat semua orang bergantian naik turun dari mobil.

Baekhyun menunggu nya sampai tak ada lagi penumpang yang turun-naik.

Namun ia salah, seseorang ada yang menyusup begitu saja dari samping nya. Baekhyun yang sadar bahwa tubuh nya tak seramping itu langsung mundur. Langkah nya mendadak sekali, jika saja tak ada seseorang yang menahan nya di belakang mungkin baekhyun akan jatuh dengan tulang leher nya yang patah.

"AHSSS"

Teriakan itu seolah membangunkan dirinya. Baekhyun dengan cepat menyingkir. Seseorang mengibaskan kedua tangan nya dengan hidung mengeryit. Seperti kesakitan.

"Awghhhsss"

...

Chanyeol

...

Ya tuhan, aku bisa mati sekarang juga

...

Baekhyun ketakutan, memang chanyeol tak pernah mencoba untuk membunuh nya. Tapi bagaimamapun dia tetap bagian dari 2 sekawan itu. Yang kini populer atas segalanya.

Chanyeol melirik

Ya tuhan!

Berikan aku nyawa satu kali lagi

Aku janji

Tidak akan memakan bakpao ibu lagi

Atau pun

Mengharapkan seseorang yang ingin ku miliki.

"Untung tangan ku tidak patah"

Chanyeol masuk begitu saja ke dalam bus. Ia pikir chanyeol ingin menghabisi nya dulu sebelum akhir nya pergi begitu saja. Baekhyun menatap bus terakhir yang sudah pergi. Mungkin ia harus berjalan beberapa kilometer agar sampai rumah.

Ibu nya pasti masih bejualan bakpao di pasar, dan ayah sedang sibuk jadi kuli bangunan.

Baekhyun tersenyum merekah, mungkin dengan membantu ibu nya dulu di pasar ia tak usah berjalan kaki. Tak apa biar pulang tengah malam pun.

...

Selama ini aku bertahan

...

Di siksa

...

Dianiaya

...

Sampai di hina

...

Bahkan kerdua orang tua ku pun jadi sasaran mereka.

Aku sungguh tidak apa-apa, asal kedua orang tua ku tak di ganggu oleh nya.

Kata kai, aku bisa mencegah kondektur agar tidak menggeser lapak dagang ibu ku. Atau sehun, yang berjanji tidak akan memecat ayah ku jadi kuli pembangunan gedung baru ayah nya.

...

Tapi sehina inikah aku?

...

Menyiksa adalah bagian paling menyenangkan dari mereka

...

Dammit, aku tidak perduli. Tapi ini tidak adil, aku tak pernah bisa mengontrol diriku saat bertatapan dengan chanyeol. Atau berusaha dengan berani membalas seperti kai dan sehun.

Bibir ku hanya bungkam, seolah type silent sudah di nyalakan. Tak ada yang bisa ku ungkapkan.

Apalagi mengenai badan ku yang super gemuk, jongdae bilang sebenar nya aku itu bisa saja tampan. Asal mau berdiet mati-matian.

"Tapi kau harus punya tujuan kuat untuk berdiet, bukan hanya ingin mengecilkan badan. Orang gendut juga masih banyak yang bahagia di luar sana"

"Tapi aku frustasi jongdae.." daging berlemak ku lahap 3 sekaligus "mereka menganiaya ku terus seolah aku adalah boneka beruang yang bebas mereka permainkan"

Jongdae menepuk pundak ku perlahan, memberikan mimik wajah menjijikan. Seolah aku ini kasihani oleh nya.

"Kalau begitu lebih baik kau berhenti makan daging berlemak dan jangan mencuri bakpao ibu mu lagi. Kita sudah kelas 3 lebih baik fokus terhadap pelajaran" jongdae mengambil alih semua daging baekhyun.

"YACH"

"Kau kan sudah cukup memiliki nutrisi baek, jangan di tambah lagi"

Baekhyun mengerucut ia tahu kalau teman satu-satu nya orang yang bisa ia sebut teman itu 'menyindir' nya.

#realize

Beberapa bulan sudah baekhyun menjalani diet ketat itu. Mengurangi porsi makan di piring nya bahkan ia rela tak mencolek secuilpun bakpao terenak di dunia buatan ibu nya.

Ayah dan ibu nya khawatir melihat anak satu-satu nya itu kini berubah. Mereka takut jika baekhyun mengalami banyak tekanan karena posisi keluarga mereka. Baekhyun sekolah di tempat yang elit dengan beasiswa pemerintah saja sudah sangat bersyukur. Tapi tingkah aneh baekhyun selalu membuat kedua orang tua nya khawatir.

Biasa nya sang ibu akan kedapatan melihat baekhyun mengambil bakpao, beliau hanya berteriak marah. Namun sekarang tidak lagi, rasa nya rindu sekali melihat tingkah jahil anak nya.

Sambil melamun ibu baekhyun terus berharap baekhyun akan singgah terlebih dahulu ke kedai nya.

Tapi nihil, bakpao jualan nya tersisa tiga. Dan ia berharap baekhyun yang menghambiskan nya. Lalu senyum manis anak nya sebagai tanda ganti bayaran bakpao 10 won itu.

"Dia pasti sudah pulang ke rumah" namun sesaat kedai akan tutup. Seorang pemuda menghampiri nya. Dan bilang ingin membeli bakpao milik nya.

Tunggu - oh itu pelanggan nya. Setiap tengah malam kedai ini selalu kedapatan anak sekolah sepantar baekhyun. Namun dari kelihatan nya anak itu sangat tampan.

Ibu nya berharap baekhyun adalah seorang gadis yang akan menikahi anak tampan itu.

Kelakuan nya sopan dan lembut, seperti memang benar-benar anak sekolah yang teladan.

"Kau ambil tiga saja"

"Eh, aku hanya beli satu"

"Sudah ambil, anak laki-laki seperti mu mana kenyang kalau cuman makan satu. Ambilah dan makan di jalan"

Anak sekolah itu menunduk kemudian pergi berlalu. Kedai bakpao 'baozi' mulai gelap. Lingkungan perlahan menyepi

#realize

Besok nya seperti biasa baekhyun jadi bulanan 3 bullyer itu. Dan sekali lagi chanyeol tak melakukan apa-apa. Ia duduk di bangku taman sambil memainkan benda kotak di tangan nya.

Kai dan sehun memperlakukan baekhyun seperti benar-benar babu nya. Menjahili baekhyun sepuas mereka.

"Hei chan, ingin pergi ke kantin ?"

Chanyeol menatap ke arah baekhyun yang sedang berdiri di bawah pohon maple dengan kedua tangan memegang kuping dan satu kaki terangkat.

(Sekali dia jatuh maka satu pukulan pun melayang di wajah nya)

Chanyeol menggeleng kepalanya, menolal ajakan kedua teman nya.

"Eh ayolah" ajak sehun lagi

"Ha sudahlah, mungkin ia takut gajah kesayangan nya kabur" ucap kai sambil tertawa. Chanyeol tak tersanjung sedikit pun.

Mereka berdua pergi, chanyeol melirik nya sampai dua bocah itu benar-benar pergi.

Ia kemudian mengarahkan ponsel nya untuk memotret baekhyun. Di foto nya beberapa kali sampai ia merasa puas.

Baekhyun menyadari itu, ia hanya pasrah. Mungkin chanyeol akan menyebarkan nya ke satu sekolah dengan caption memalukan. Atau foto yang di edit tidak senonoh.

Chanyeol beranjak berdiri berjalan ke arah nya, baekhyun sudah setengah mati ketakutan.

Tapi tiba-tiba chanyeol menyodorkan sesuatu dari tangan nya. Bungkusan plastik transparan, mata lapar baekhyun bisa mendeteksi ada sesuatu di dalam sana.

"Tidak mau ?"

Baekhyun mengagguk begitu saja, diet sehari nya akan gagal hari ini.

Chanyeol menarik tangan baekhyun kemudian di gantungkan nya kresek itu di kelingking baekhyun.

"Jari mu jempol semua haha"

...

Tawa nya

...

Baekhyun hampir tumbang dari pertahanan nya. Chanyeol melirik ke belakang.

"Cepat angkat lagi kakimu"

...

Terimakasih chanyeol

...

Atas semua nya

...

 _ **If someday your finger can't touch the ground**_

 _ **If someday your arms can't feel my touch**_

 _ **If someday your eyes can't see my face**_

 _ **I'll carry you be there for you anytime of day**_

 _ **Forever is a long time but I keep my words that I save to you**_

 _ **Together we can go far as long as I'm with you**_

 _ **Cause I will fall for you no matter what they say, I still love you I still love you**_

 _ **You'll never be alone look mec in the eyes, I still love you**_

Chanyeol masih melakukan kegiatan lama dia sekolah nya sampai sekarang. Bahkan kini ia mempunyai gruo sendiri. Tak membutuhkan kai ataupun sehun lagi.

Dulu ia pendiam, bahkan sama sekali tak menunjukan keseraman nya. Park chanyeol terlalu mengahanyutkan. Bahkan para lawan nya ada yang enggan untuk melawan nya.

Tanpa basa-basi ia langsung menyerang salah satu anggota gangster disana. Membuat lawan nya lumpuh tak bisa memberontak.

Chanyeol di lindungi oleh beberapa teman nya. Bahkan ada yang langsung melawan.

"DIMANA ORANG ITU !" Teriak nya kencang dengan suara bass yanh tak terlupakan.

"BAJINGAN JAWAB AKU"

"a-aku tidak tahu siapa yang kau cari"

"gangster brengsek yang pernah menikam seseorang dengan pisau nya. Kau tahu?"

"A-aku..."

"JAWAB BODOH"

Chanyeol membenturkan kepala lawan nya keras hingga berdarah dan tak sadarkan diri. Ia menjauh dari orang itu. Dan hanya bisa menggeram kepalanya.

"SIALAN, BERHENTI KALIAN. KITA CARI KE TEMPAT LAIN".

 _ **I'll keep you safe until you find what you looking for, looking for**_

 _ **I'll stay with you until you find way back home, back home**_

 _ **Cause I will fall for you no matter what they say, I still love you I still love you**_

 _ **You'll never be alone look me in the eyes, I still love you I still love you**_

 _ **See me through my skin**_

 _ **Your heart is stays within**_

 _ **I still love you**_

Dan tentu saja mereka tak mungkin tinggal diam bukan.

Chanyeol dan kawan-kawan di serang balik. Hingga perlawanan sengit pun tak terhindarkan. Mereka yang terlalu banyak membuat kubu sebelah chanyeol menciut. Setelah nya mereka berusaha kabur namun tidak bisa. Sekeliling mereka sudah di kepung.

 **Keesokan hari nya rumah sakit penuh dengan korban luka.**

 **"Koass"**

 **NEXT**

 **I STILL LOVE YOU**

 **-CHANTELLBYUN-**


	4. Chapter 4

**Realize**

Di dalam bus baekhyun sudah khawatir ia akan mendapat sanksi lagi karena telat datang untuk berjaga di ruang UGD. Hari ini adalah bagian jaga malam nya dengan kyungsoo. Seharus nya jongdae juga ikut. Hanya saja sampai saat ini jongdae susah untuk di hubungi.

Tadi sore padahal jongdae masih aktif di line nya. Namun tiba-tiba nonaktif 20 menit yang lalu.

"Ikh dia kemana sih" gerutu baekhyun, ini adalah untuk pertama kali nya mereka memiliki jadwal bersamaan. Dan baekhyun benar-benar sangat excited ketika melihat jadwal itu terpampang di ruang (gudang) koass.

* * *

#realize

* * *

Tangan jongdae bergemetar, meja ini bahkan terlihat bergoyang. Kai mencoba menenangkan teman baekhyun itu. Tak salah jika jongdae seperti itu. Bahkan ia berharap teman baekhyun itu memiliki sikap yang sama seperti teman nya.

"Kau teman nya baekhyun benar?" Kai berbicara sangat lembut. Namun itu tetap membuat kaca mata jongdae melorot karena keringat yang terus meluncur pada hidung dan wajah nya.

"Apa kau takut ? Ma-maksud ku yah well, kau pasti mengingatku sebagai kai yang dulu bukan?"

Baekhyun yang di hajar sampai babak belur, di aniaya oleh mereka. Kai, sehun tapi jongdae tak melihat satu pria tinggi bernama chanyeol itu menyiksa baekhyun secara fisik. Lebih kepada sebagai penonton. Dan jongdae tak mengerti itu. Apalagi saat chanyeol selalu pergi di akhir dan biasa nya melirik terlebih dahulu ke arah baekhyun.

"Jongdae-ya"

Jongdae tiba-tiba terkejut dan menghentikan aktifitas flashback nya di dalam otak kedokteran nya itu.

"Aku tahu kau pasti melihat semua perbuatan jahat ku pada teman mu. Aku punya alasan nya, itu pun jika kau ingin mendengarkan nya semalaman" kai menyender pada bangku nya. Jongdae terus melirik ke arah jam tangan nya.

"Ma-maaf kai-ah ta-tapi aku ha-harus pergi sekarang"

Kai memajukan kembali tubuh nya mendekati jongdae.

"A-aku bahkan belum bertanya apapun padamu"

Jongdae kali ini terdiam,kai mendesah nafas berat.

"Aku melihat mu bekerja di rumah sakit yang sama dengan baekhyun benar?"

Mata jongdae langsung membulat, jika benar kai mengikuti dia dan baekhyun. Apa artinya menghilang beberapa tahun dari kehidupan kai ?

...

Ia takut

...

Baekhyun nya terluka lagi

...

"Kai-ah"

"Uh, wow kau memanggil nama ku akhir nya"

Dengan percaya diri lagi tanpa kacamata yang melorot di hidung nya, jongdae berusaha menatap mata monster itu.

"Tolong jauhi aku dan baekhyun."

Kai terkesiap

"Apalagi baekhyun, tolong jangan dekati dia. Jangan ada hubungan apa-apa lagi antara kau dengan nya. Aku tidak mau melihat baekhyun terlibat lagi dalam kehidupan mu kai"

Yang di depan tak bisa berbicara apa-apa. Ia yang baru menyadari kejadian yang telah lalu itu tak akan pernah bisa sirna sekalipun itu telah berlalu beberapa tahun silam.

Kai tidak yakin lagi, untuk bisa merencanakan berbicara berdua dengan baekhyun seperti yang ia lakukan pada jongdae.

"Aku minta maaf"

"Aku akan sampaikan itu pada baekhyun, tapi jangan pernah kau menemui nya lagi"

Kai mengangkat wajah nya, entah kenapa mata nya tiba-tiba memerah dan meluncurkan air mata. Jongdae berusaha tak merasa kasian. Tak ingin.

"Bahkan jika aku merindukan nya, jongdae-ah"

 **Deg**

* * *

#realize

* * *

Suara sirine ambulance menggema di depan pintu utama ruang UGD. Para perawat dan koass lain nya sedang berjaga -ugh jangan lupakan si ketua perawat DO KYUNGSOO. Ia sedang sibuk sana-sini mengatur anak buah nya. Semua pasien terlihat tak ada satu pun yang tersadar. Baekhyun segera berlari untuk mengambil peran. Ia melemparkan tas nya di meja administrasi. Ia bergegas memakai stetoskop nya dan menghampiri beberapa pasien yang tak sempat di tangani.

Baekhyun memasang stetoskop pada lubang telinga nya, mendeteksi gelombang detak jantung si korban yang tak sadarkan diri. paha si korban terlihat luka parah, tanpa basa-basi baekhyun langsung menyobek celana jeans itu dan luka pada paha terpampang jelas.

"Fraktura" ucap nya. Namun saat ingin kembali bertindak si pasien tiba-tiba kejang dan kembali tak sadarkan diri. Baekhyun panik kemudian harus kembali mengecek ulang detak jantung si pasien.

"Damn" gumam nya, detak jantung tak terdengar. Baekhyun berteriak meminta destribulator. Dan tebak siapa yang membawa nya.

Adalah si ketua perawat yang sangat membenci nya.

"Apa ? Jantung nya mati ? Diastol apa sistol? Coba kau check tekanan darah nya"

baekhyun mengangguk, untuk keadaan yang seperti ini ia tidak bisa berdebat. Baekhyun mengambil alat tensi darah otomatis. Si pasien kembali kejang dan tentu saja mesin tensi tak akan bekerja dengan baik.

"SIAL ! PANGGIL DOKTER JUNG" baekhyun melepaskan stetoskop nya. Keluar dari bilik si pasien kemudian mencari sosok dokter jung di antara para dokter yang berlumuran darah di jas putih nya. Ia kebingungan, di antara banyak dokter pria ia bahkan tidak bisa menemukan dokter wanita satu-satu nya di rumah sakit ini.

"Ah DAMN"

* * *

#realize

* * *

Jongdae masih diam di tempat nya, boleh ku ulangi ?

 _"Bahkan jika aku merindukan nya, jongdae-ah"_

Ia tidak mengerti, bagian mana yang dirindukan kai dari sahabat nya.

"Apa maksud mu menyiksa,menganiaya dan menjahati nya bagian yang kau rindukan kai ?!"

Meja di gebrakan keras, jongdae beranjak berdiri. Kai ikut berdiri dengan pelan. Mencoba menenangkan jongdae yang pasti nya terbakar emosi setelah mendengar kata-kata manis bak gula dari seorang penganiaya yang bahkan tak pernah puas melihat si korban nya kalau sampai tak mengeluarkan liquid merah dari wajah BAEKHYUN.

"Jo-jongdae, bisa kah kau duduk. Aku akan menjelaskan nya"

Jongdae mengambil tas nya secara emosi.

"Aku permisi" pamit nya dengan suara tekanan yang tinggi. Kai ingin menghalang nya namun tidak bisa. Jongdae tidak lemah seperti baekhyun.

...

Kalian telah menemukan satu petunjuk baru dari seorang bullyer bernama kai.

...

* * *

#realize

* * *

Luhan in bottom and ofcourse sehun is seme so he on top now.

Kedua tangan luhan di ke ataskan, malam ini mereka melakukan kegiatan manis orang dewasa. Sehun mengecup bibir luhan, kemudian menekan nya lebih dalam. Sampai akhir nya ia memutuskan untuk menghisap bibir bawah luhan. Di gigit nya perlahan sampai yang si punya bibir mendesah.

Yang di bawah tak sabar ingin ikut berperang.

"NNnnnnghhh Ahn yahh Eugh sehun-MMmpph"

Sehun tak membiarkan luhan melepaskan pagutan nya. Sesekali sehun menggeram keras karena adik nya terus meronta.

"Anghh sial, han menungging lah"

"Tidak, aku gampang lelah jika harus bercinta dengan gaya vivi"

Sehun berdecih keras, ia mengalah dan kedua paha luhan sudah di buka nya lebar.

"Kau akan menyesal karena menolak saran dari ku han, ini akan memakan waktu yang panjang. Kau siap sampai pagi nanti bertahan sayang" sehun mengecup dada luhan, di tekan nya nipple luhan yang menegang.

"Aaangh yah well kurasa aku hanya takut kau berhenti di tengah jalan sehun"

Tak butuh basa-basi yang super paaaaanjang atau dirty talk yang menjijikan. Kepala bertopi itu sudah hampir masuk setengah ke dalam lubang anal luhan (nonperawan).

"Akh"

Sehun memperdalam nya lagi, dan..

" akh AKH"

Senyum sehun mengembang

1

2

3

JLEB

"AKHHHHHHH"

"Ssshhh nghhh"

"Akh akh ahh akhh ahhh oughh Akh ah ah ah sehun nghhh"

Sehun mengukung tubuh luhan, mencium bibir mania itu, mata luhan terpejam menahan nyeri di bawah. Kedua paha nya semakin terbuka lebar, dan pinggul sehun bergerak sangat lincah. Ranjang yang mereka nodai ikut berguncang. Gemerit suara bingkai kasur dengan tembok pun semakin terdengar keras.

"Akh ahh anghh ahhhh"

" shhhhh Shit ough" sehun menekan lubang luhan dalam-dalam dan lebih dalam lagi.

"Akh akhhhhhh sehun" luhan menjemput orgasme pertama nya. Namun kekasih nya sehun masih belum juga mendapat kepuasaan nya. ini benar-benar pertarungan sampai pagi.

 _Baekhyun_

Tubuh sehun tiba-tiba jatuh di atas tubuh luhan. Badan nya seketika lemas.

 _Oh my god shit, bukankah kemarin lelaki itu terlalu cantik ?_

"OH SE HOON !"

"maaf babe seperti nya aku lelah"

"SEHUUUN"

* * *

 **NEXT**

 **-I BLAME ON YOU (2)-**

 **chantellbyun**


	5. Chapter 5

**Realize**

Dari ujung ruangan suara melengking meneriakan nama baekhyun- namun itu terdengar seperti...

"BACOOON"

baekhyun merasa nama panggilan pendek nya itu di panggil oleh salah seseorang yang ia ingat.

"BAEKHYUN PANGGIL JUNG SONSAENG" teriak si ketua perawat kyungsoo. Ruang UGD semakin ribut. Baekhyun meremas kepalanya. Tubuh nya yang lincah itu berlarian kesana-kemari.

"Jung sonsaeng euhh ituhhh ehh - "

"BACON, ambil kapas dan metanol untuk ku! Cepat !"

"A-ah iyah"

Ia kembali lagi ke arah kyungsoo, untuk mengambil beberapa kapas dan yang lain nya.

Kyungsoo berteriak ke arah nya.

"BAEKHYUN MANA JUNG SONSAENG" si pasien di setrum lagi untuk yang ke sekian kali nya.

JEBRET

"SEKALI LAGI!"

JEBRET

"BAEKHYUN"

Ia tersadar dari lamunan nya, kemudian berlari ke arah jung sonsaeng. Dengan barang-barang yang bahkan tak muat berada di kedua tangan nya.

"Inihhh hhh hhh"

Jung sonsaeng kembali sibuk dengan pasien nya.

DAMMIT

"SEKALI LAGI"

Oh man, itu teriakan si ketua perawat pasti nya. Baekhyun berusaha mengumpulkan semua nyali nya.

"Jung -" mata nya membulat ketika pisau bedah sudah mengarah di perut korban, dan operasi bedah baru saja di mulai.

Damn

Damn

Damn

"Sedot"

Baekhyun masih diam

"BYUN BAEK HYUN"

"Ah ne" ia langsung ikut memgambil alih, tak sadar jika sedari tadi jung sonsaeng mengandalkan nya. Wajah pasien itu tertutup dan baekhyun hanya kembali fokus pada pasien nya.

"Kanan"

Ia arahkan selang penyedot nya ke bagian kanan. Mungkin luka tembak.

Shit

Luka di perut selalu saja mengingatkan nya pada kejadian masa lalu lagi.

"BAEKHYUN"

Ia tersentak jung sonsaeng pun ikut kaget karena nya.

"YAK"

"Jeosonghamnida"

"Brengsek kerja yang benar"

"Ne" baekhyun mati-matian berusaha untuk fokus, namun ia juga tidak tenang dengan pasien yang ditinggalkan nya bersama kyungsoo.

"JUNG SONSAENG"

Tangan dokter wanita itu terhenti dan berdecih.

"Siapa kunyuk itu yang memanggil namaku"

Baekhyun berpikir keras, ini ke sempatan bagus.

"Jung sonsaeng, ada pasien dengan luka patah tulang di kaki dan pembuluh ventrikel kaki nya terputus. Keadaan jantung nya tiba-tiba mati dan-"

Jung sonsaeng menyerahkan alat-alat yang ia pegang ke arah baekhyun.

"DAMMIT BACON, kenapa kau baru memberi tahu ku"

Oh my god

"Cari peluru dalam perut nya, pastikan pasien tak banyak mengeluarkan banyak darah"

Baekhyun menunduk, jung sonsaeng lantas pergi dari bilik itu. Baekhyun tak kuasa menahan getaran dari tangan nya. Ia memejamkan mata kuat.

Monitor telah menandalan jumlah hemoglobin pasien semakin menurun. Ia menekan-nekan kantung infusan darah dan kembali mengambil alat bedah.

"Ya tuhan"

Dan dari arah kedatangan yang tiba-tiba seseorang mengambil alih pekerjaan nya. Mata baekhyun membulat, dan dari depan di balik masker hijau nya orang itu tersenyum.

"Jongdae"

"Ah mianhae, aku telat bukan"

"Haish, cepatlah. Ada peluru di dalam perut nya."

"Benarkah?" Tangan jongdae tanpa ragu mengubek isi dalam perut dari sayatan yang jung sonsaeng buat.

"Apa ini sayatan hasil dari tangan mu baek, sangat tepat dan bagus."

Baekhyun masih diam dengan tatapan nya, ia hanya fokus untuk memegang selang sedotan darah.

"aku bahkan bisa menemukan nya secara langsung" jongdae mengangkat benda kecil terbuat dari besi itu keluar dari perut pasien.

"Wah kau hebat jongdae-ah"

Jongdae menyimpan benda itu di piringan kecil.

"Seperti nya menjahit sudah bukan hal sulit lagi untuk mu baek, aku perlu membantu pasien yang lain"

"Uh baiklah, aku akan urus ini"

Jongdae menyerahkan lagi alat bedah nya pada baekhyun. Ia dengan segera untuk melakukan jahitan sebelum pasien bangun.

Ia bermula menjahit pada bagian dalam nya kemudian bertahap-tahap dengan rapi jahitan nya naik ke permukaan. Semua selesai, ia mengambil betadine dan sedikit mengoleskan nya lalu menutup luka dengan perban dan beberapa plesteran.

Selesai melakukan itu, baekhyun membuka kain hijau penutup si pasien.

"Syukurlah kau bisa ku-"

 _(No name)_

 _"Aku minta maaf..."_

"Menyelamatkan mu"

 _(No name)_

 _"...untuk kesekian kali nya"_

* * *

 _ **Untuk kenangan yang tertiup oleh angin**_

 _ **Ketika aku memutar roda yang berdebu**_

 _ **Aku semakin teringat tentang kita di masa lalu**_

 _ **Ketika aroma musim ini semakin menghanyutkanku**_

 _ **Aku menyalahkanmu**_

 _ **Waktu yang tak tergapai**_

 _ **I blame on you**_

 _ **Aku menyalahkanmu**_

 _ **Kisah kita di saat itu**_

 _ **Mengikuti gelombang yang tampak seperti nostalgia**_

 _ **Di musim yang dramatis**_

 _ **I blame on you**_

 _ **Aku menyalahkanmu**_

* * *

"Chanyeol" gumam baekhyun lemas, tubuh nya terjatuh tepat di bawah ranjang rumah sakit itu.

Jongdae melihat kebelekang dan ia terkejut fakta karena kondisi baekhyun yanh tiba-tiba jatuh dengan tubuh nya yang terkulai lemas.

"GOD, BAEKHYUN !"

* * *

#realize

* * *

Luhan memakai piyama nya lansung, mengejar sehun yang meninggalkan nya begitu saja.

Sehun membenahi pakaian dan menyempurnakan resleting nya.

Luhan menarik tangan nya keras, sebelum resleting itu sampai puncak, mata betina rusa luhan melihat jelas bahwa kejantanan kekasih nya itu masih menegang.

"Hah, kau bisa-bisa nya menghentikan permainan tepat di saat kejantanan mu masih menegang" luhan memukul dada bidang sehun lemah "kau ini kenapa sehun, kenapa ?"

Sehun menahan tangan mulus itu, luhan menatap wajah kekasih nya dengan mata berair.

"Luhan"

Cup

"Aku hanya tidak ingin kau kelelahan sayang, kita bisa melanjutkan nya besok hum" lanjut sehun sambil mencium kening nya dan ia pergi begitu saja. Hilang ketika pintu apartement itu tertutup lalu terdengar suara derit password yang nyaring.

"OH SE HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON"

luhan meremas kepala nya frustasi, ini bukan yang pertama kali nya memang. Tapi tingkah sehun semakin hari berubah drastis dan perlahan.

"Aku akan menyelidiki mu oh sehun, lihat saja"

* * *

#realize

* * *

Keadaan di UGD yang tadi nya kacau balau, kembali lenggang. Dan para korban sedang dalam masa pemulihan juga pengobatan.

Sementara di ruang paling ujung dan terpencil, bahkan mitos-mitos roh ghaib yang sering terdengar di ruangan ini selalu menjadi perbincangan hangat.

"ARGH"baekhyun berteriak keras saat kaki nya di tendang kuat oleh si ketua perawat. Ia kembali berdiri meski sulit dan sakit. Kepalanya menunduk lebih dalam tapi orang di depan nya semakin menyala api emosi yang sulit untuk di redam.

"JANGAN JADI DOKTER KALAU KAU TAK BERNIAT MENOLONG PASIEN MU SENDIRI SIALAN"

bugh

"ARGH" baekhyun sangat susah berdiri karena kaki kanan nya pun ikut jadi korban.

"KAU BAHKAN PINGSAN DI HADAPAN PASIEN MU SENDIRI, KEADAAN SEDANG GENTING DAN KAU PINGSAN. YAH KAU BODOH BRENGSEK BUANG BEGO MU ITU"

Bugh

Bugh

Baekhyun nyaris merasa lumpuh, ia tak kuat untuk berdiri. Benar-benar tak kuat.

...

Sungguh

* * *

#realize

* * *

Tengah malam itu, chanyeol lagi-lagi berbohong. Ia turun di pertigaan dan membiarkan dua orang teman lain nya melanjutkan perjalanan nya masing-masing.

Kaki panjang berjalan ke arah sebuah tempat ramai di siang hari berubah menjadi tempat yang agak sepi dengan hanya beberapa toko yang tersisa.

Wajah nya tersenyum ketika melihat sebuah kedai bakpao baozi masih buka. Ia berjalan semakin cepat. Dan berdiri tepat di depan kedai itu.

"Oh anak muda kau datang lagi"

Chanyeol menunduk sempurna, lalu si penjual bakpao itu membuka satu persatu panci berisi bakpao harum nya. Chanyeol sibuk memilih. Namun secara tak di ketahui hujan turun deras tiba-tiba. Dirinya bingung mencari tempat teduh.

"Hei kemarilah nak, berteduh sebentar disini" ajak si wanita tua itu. Chanyeol agak canggung, melirik sisi kanan dan kirinya. Lalu akhir nya memutuskan untuk masuk kedalam kedai. Untuk pertama kali nya.

Tubuh nya yang basah di tepuk-tepuk nya sekedar, hanya untuk menepis beberapa air yang masih menempel.

"Duduklah, untuk sementara diam dulu saja disini sampai hujan nya reda."

Lagi-lagi chanyeol hanya menunduk, kemudian duduk di sebelah kursi yang terdapat meja disana nya. Wanita tua itu duduk di hadapan nya dengan sebuah buku besar di depan nya.

Chanyeol diam-diam melirik nya dan mengamati nya lebih dalam.

Banyak sekali foto-foto lama yang terpajang disana. Dan anak kecil yang sedang tersenyum disana membuat dirinya juga ingin tersenyum.

Ia terbawa suasana.

Wanita tua itu tak sengaja menatap wajah cerah pemuda laki-laki di depan nya.

"Kau mau lihat ?" Ajak si wanita tua itu, menyerong album foto nya agak miring. Chanyeol terkejut dengan respon si ibu nya.

Tangan keriput itu menunjuk kepada sebuah foto yang membuat chanyeol hampir lupa diri dan tersenyum begitu saja.

"Ini anak ku..."

Chanyeol masih tersenyum

"...namanya byun baek hyun"

DEG

Mata chanyeol membulat sempurna.

"Dia manis bukan ?" Wanita tua itu tersenyum-senyum. Kemudian menatap kembali ke arah chanyeol, yang sudah terbang entah kemana pemikiran nya.

"Anak ku juga bersekolah di sekolah yang sama seperti mu"

Chanyeol tetap diam

"Apa...kau mengenal nya ?"

...

Andai ibu ini tau

...

Kalau anak nya adalah

...

Korban bullying di sekolah

...

Dan orang yang melakukan itu terhadap anak nya

...

Adalah orang di depan nya sendiri

...

 _(No name)_

 _"Maafkan aku..."_

"IBU AKU LAPAR"

 _(No name)_

 _"...untuk kesekian kali nya"_

"Baekhyun!"

Chanyeol masih terdiam. Baekhyun baru saja datang,namun...

"Kau pulang nak"

"Ibu aku hanya akan mengambil satu bakpao saja malam ini"

Sang ibu mengusap wajah lelah anak nya. (Habis pembullyan tadi siang)

"Ambilah semaumu baekhyun"

"Ibu, aku mau segede apalagi jika terus memakan bakpao ibu terus menerus"

Sang ibu tersenyum, chanyeol masih di dalam tak bergeming. Baekhyun hanya berdiri di luar tanpa memalingkan wajah nya ke dalam.

...

Ia tidak tahu

...

Chanyeol ada di dalam

...

Dan ibu nya

...

Baru saja berbincang sangat akrab dengan seorang anggota bullyer yang sering menyiksa anak nya

...

Namun sekarang mereka bertemu secara tenang dan damai

...

Tanpa ada ancaman apapun

...

"Baek.."

"Ah aku pulang dulu, dah ibu"

"Hati-hati nak"

...

Perasaan itu sakit

...

Tak terlihat namun mampu membuat nya sulit bernafas, hilang kendali, dan berdetak tak menentu.

* * *

 **Maybe sometimes**

* * *

Kyungsoo keluar dari ruangan penyiksaan itu, jongdae yang sedari tadi menunggu di luar kemudian segera masuk berlari ke dalam.

"Baekhyun" teriak jongdae dengan suara yang hampir pecah dengan tangisan nya, sebelum akhir nya mereka berpelukan dengan tangisan yang sangat keras.

"Oughh _jinjja_ baekhyun-ah" jongdae memeluk baekhyun, diri nya masih tak percaya. Bagaimana tidak, ia yang tadi nya berusaha keras menjauhkan baekhyun dari kisah lama nya. Kemudian tanpa di ketahui penyebab nya ia menyerahkan pasien bernama chanyeol itu.

...

"Si chanyeol brengsek, harus nya kau bunuh saja dia baek. Tancapkan lebih dalam peluru nya ke dalam organ dalam perut nya itu. Biarkan dia mati baek"

* * *

#realize

* * *

Chanyeol duduk di depan kertas kanvas nya, mengusap perlahan lukisan pensil sederhana yang ia buat.

Seorang byun baekhyun yang ia gambar sangat indah.

Tak jelek tak gendut

Bahkan terlihat sangat sempurna. Chanyeol tiba-tiba menangis. Entah siapa yang sedang menusuk jantung nya kini, terasa sangat sakit dan mendalam.

"Aku minta maaf..." setitik air mata jatuh "...untuk kesekian kalinya" ucap nya lirih memandang gambar di depan nya.

Chanyeol menjatuhkan ponsel yang berada di genggaman nya.

(IMAGE_ )

Title : b

* * *

 **NEXT**

 **Sampai kapan ?**

 **-chantellbyun-**

* * *

(*aaaaaaa gomawo readers, yang nunggu ff lovestory. Akan update minggu ini. Kidaryo jhuseyo)


	6. Chapter 6

**Realize**

Tengah malam chanyeol membuka gerbang rumah nya, di kunci nya lagi setelah ia masuk ke dalam. Langkah nya perlahan kemudian masuk lebih jauh lagi ke dalam rumah.

"BANGSAT"

Teriakan itu menyambut kedatangan nya ketika sampai di rumah. Beruntung telinga nya di sumpel oleh sesuatu. Karena itulah headset di perlukan untuk keadaan yang seperti ini.

Mata seorang laki-laki tua mengarah ke arah nya tajam.

"Dari mana kau anak nakal, apa ibu mu yang mengajari mu seperti ini ?"

Chanyeol berlalu, mengarahkan kaki nya terus untuk menaiki tangga.

"PARK CHAN YEOL"

Chanyeol memejamkan mata nya erat, menarik nafas nya kuat hingga akhir nya ia bisa masuk ke dalam kamar. Di kunci pintu kamar nya, ia tidak perduli dengan kedua orang tua nya yang saling adu mulut.

Kehidupan seorang anak broken home dengan teriakan-teriakan kedua orang tua mereka seolah sudah menjadi makanan siap saji setiap hari nya.

Keadaan yang memaksakan chanyeol yang akhir nya bergabung dengan kedua orang di sekolah nya. Di mulai dari clubbing dengan jalang-jalang cantik.

Shit

Entah kenapa mereka seperti bau sperma. Chanyeol tak pernah melakukan nya. Tapi ia tau bau sperma itu seperti apa. Jika setiap malam minggu mereka (sehun,kai,chanyeol) selalu menyewa tempat untuk memuaskan para jalang yang mereka sewa.

Mereka disini hanya sehun dan kai. Chanyeol lagi-lagi hanya sebagai penonton. Kai dan sehub melakukan nya tepat di mata kepala chanyeol sendiri.

Setiap goyangan dan desahan mereka terdengar di kuping nya. Ketika sehun di dorong ke sofa oleh si wanita bugil lalu proses selanjut nya wanita itu mendekatkan sesuatu kepunyaan sehun ke belahan selangkangan ..

"AKH!"

dan pertarungan itu semakin panas, si wanita tak tahan untuk bergerak cepat. Sementara sehun memejamkan matanya sambil menikmati special server. Chanyeol meneguk soju nya, mengemut bibir nya sendiri melihat adegan panas itu. Kepalanya melirik ke arah kanan. Kai bahkan lebih heboh. Ia menjengut dan menabrak-nabrakan di bawah nya dengan gaya stand up.

Chanyeol tak perduli hanya mengambil satu biji snack kacang lalu memainkan ponsel nya. Ia membuka folder galeri nya, dan foto terbaru yang terpampang disana adalah foto dimana chanyeol memotret baekhyun saat mendapat siksaan di belakang sekolah.

...

Ia tertawa

...

Kemudian terdiam lagi

...

 _Orang yang melakukan bullying itu kepada anak mu adalah aku mrs bakpao._

..

"ah akh akhh o-oppahh akh" si wanita itu melompat-lompat di atas sehun. Tangan orang yang sedang menikmati nya meraih payudara kenyal si wanita. Di remas nya keras-keras. Dan si wanita semakin mendesah hebat.

"OPPAH" kai menabrak dengan keras kejantaan nya pada liang non-perawaan si wanita. Di gigit nya lagi bagian curek si wanita nya. Kai menghentakan tubuh si wanita dan kemudian tiba-tiba ia merubah gaya nya.

Si wanita di dudukan di sofa selanjut nya kai berjongkok tepat di depan liang surgawai. Membuka bibir vagina nya lalu menyosorkan lidah nya untuk menari-nari disana.

"Ah akh akh opp-akh ah ahh oppahkhh ah"

Kai mengemut nya bahkan menggigit-gigit klitoris sebesar biji kacang. Chanyeol melirik kacang nya lalu membuang nya cepat. Ia jengah dan memilih untuk pergi. Setelah pintu di tutup maka berakhirlah suara desahan itu dari kuping nya.

Suara dentuman dj fekso dan lampu-lampu warna-warni yang saling bergantian untuk menyala semakin membuat ramai di suasana yang minim cahaya. Tak terhitung berapa banyak wanita yang memakai baji sebatas paha dan dada terekspos lebar. Tangan-tangan hidung belang di berikan peluang bebas untuk meremas bongkahan sintal para wanita. Chanyeol berjalan di tengah nya. Tak ada niat sama sekali untuk ikut ke dalam nya. Ia hanya ingin mencari jalan keluar lalu pergi dengan menghirup udara bebas.

"Hei boy"

Beberapa dari jalang itu memang ada yang ingin menggoda nya. Namun lagi-lagi ia tolak. Chanyeol tepis tangan-tangan cantik itu. Berakhir dengan bisik-bisikan dan teriakan penyesalan di antara mereka.

Baru 3 minggu lama nya chanyeol menjadi pelanggan di clubbing itu. Karena sehun dan kai juga. Tak sedikit para jalang yang langsung mengenal nya dan lagi-lagi ia ikut populer di antara para wanita itu.

"Sialan aku tidak bisa memiliki nya"

"Aku bahkan rela lubang ku di sumpel oleh penis milik nya meskipun aku tidak di bayar sekalipun"

"Aku bahkan rela bertarung sampai mati jika dia sanggup"

#realize

baekhyun berjalan di koridors rumah sakit, di bantu oleh chen yang merangkul nya dan membuat nya bisa berjalan meskipun harus di tuntun.

"Akh!"

"Kenapa ? Baek, kau baik-baik saja ?"

Wajah baekhyun masih meringis kesakitan. Jongdae semakin khawatir dengan baekhyun nya.

"Istirahat dululah baek, biar aku yang mengantikan mu hari ini"

Baekhyun duduk di kursi rumah sakit. Dan jongdae pergi menggantikan nya.

"Terimakasih jongdae"

Jongdae melambaikan tangan nya dengan senyuman ceria. Malam itu ia hanya duduk sambil sesekali menempelkan salonpas pada kaki nya.

...

Di tendang seperti ini

...

Sudah menjadi kebiasaan bagi nya

...

Tubuh nya kebal karena masa lalu nya

...

Di pukul di hina dan sebagai nya

...

Tubuh nya sudah kebal

...

"Byun...baekhyun ?"

Baekhyun menenggakan kepalanya ketika mendengar suara seseorang memanggil namanya. Dan ia membelalakan mata nya lebar.

Orang itu mencangkulkan kedua tangan nya pada pinggang nya sendiri. Tubuh yang di balut kardigan mewah dan elegan.

"Teryata kau bekerja disini sweetheart"

Oh sehun ?

"Wahhh rumah sakit appa ku memang segalanya, aku beruntung bisa mempunyai rekan kerja sepertimu baekhyun"

Tangan baekhyun bergemetar, kaki nya ingin beranjak berdiri dan berlari namun yang ada ia malah jatuh seperti orang lumpuh.

"Akh"

"Hei kau tidak apa-apa"

Sehun menghampiri baekhyun dan membantu nya duduk di kursi. Baekhyun membuang wajah nya,masih dengan ekspresi ketakutan. Dan tangan sehun dengan berani nya menarik rahang baekhyun untuk melirik ke arah nya.

"Hei cantik, aku ingin melihat wajah mu sayang"

Setitik air mata jatuh dari sudut mata baekhyun, sehun dengan gombal nya menyeka air mata itu.

...

Bukankah dulu dia jijik

...

Bahkan yang ada di pembuat air mata ku sendiri.

...

Tapi apa maksud nya se-

...

"Lepas tangan mu oh sehun"

Suara itu datang dari samping mereka, sosok yang menjulang tinggi. Baekhyun semakin ketakutan.

Sehun terkekeh

"Memang nya ke-"

"Jauhi dia, jangan coba-coba mendekati nya lagi"

"Ahhh jangan-jangan kau juga menyukai baekhyun gendut kita yang sudah cantik ?"

Sehun memeluk baekhyun tanpa seizin nya. Chanyeol langsung menendang kaki lelaki playboy itu.

"Ku bilang jangan sentuh dia brengsek"

 **You'll be mine**

 **Next**

 **-chantellbyun-**


	7. Chapter 7

**Realize**

Chanyeol meraih baekhyun, kaki nya bergoyang tak bisa menyeimbangkan tarikan chanyeol yang memaksa. Tubuh mungil nya di sembunyikan tepat di belakang chanyeol sendiri. Sehun beranjak berdiri dengan angkuh. Melangkahkan kaki nya semakin mendekat ke arah chanyeol. Sementara yang bersembunyi di belakang sana masih ketakutan. Chanyeol menggenggam erat tangan baekhyun kuat.

"Kau bahkan tidak menyapa teman lama mu sendiri"

"Maaf"

Sehun mengusap kening nya dan tertawa merasa diri nya di rendahkan.

"Seperti nya aku pernah melakukan hal buruk pada mu sehingga kau harus meminta maaf pada ku chanyeol.." sehun melirik yang di belakang "...hei baekhyun pertemuan kita seperti nya di tunda untuk sementara. Senang memiliki rekan kerja seperti mu baekhyun"

Rekan kerja ?

Chanyeol kaget bukan main, genggaman tangan nya pada lengan baekhyun berangsur melemas. Bersyukur sehun sudah pergi. Dan kini baekhyun berdiri di hadapan nya. Chanyeol yang sedang memakai pakaian rumah sakit seharus nya tidak berada disini. Apalagi mengingat bahwa chanyeol adalah pasien UGD.

"Aku akan membawa mu ke - "

"Baekhyun"

Seharus nya ia senang

Berbunga-bunga

Atau bahkan

Merona.

Tapi semua itu menghilang menjadi sebuah kekhawatiran yang mendalam. Chanyeol menatap ke bawah di mana si mungil masih menundukan wajah nya.

"Bisa kau tinggalkan rumah sakit ini untuk ku ?"

Baekhyun menenggak tidak percaya

"Maksud mu ?"

Chanyeol memajukan wajah nya semakin dekat, memegang wajah baekhyun dengan lembut. Tatapan keyakinan yang membuat baekhyun terintimidasi karena nya.

"Kau tahu, kau berdiri dalam zona berbahaya lagi. Pergilah selagi bisa, lari secepat mungkin..." dan deru nafas itu semakin bisa baekhyun rasakan, yah chanyeol semakin mendekatkan wajah nya. Bahkan hidung mereka bersentuhan "aku akan melindungi mu" itu ucap nya lalu baekhyun jatuh dalam pelukan chanyeol, tubuh mungil baekhyun seolah tenggelam dalam kukungan laki-laki raksasa itu.

...

Berjuta-juta kupu-kupu seolah mengitari mereka

...

Beban berat dan kenangan yang selalu menghantui nya seolah pergi tak dapat melawan

...

Pelukan chanyeol menenangkan.

Mengapa baru terjadi sekarang?

Disaat baekhyun ingin melupakan semua nya, ingin menjalani hidup nya dengan normal tanpa beban. Pelukan chanyeol baru menghampiri nya.

...

Tidak tahukah iah sesulit apa baekhyun menahan nya, berusaha mencintai chanyeol yang masih brengsek dan tak pernah tahu arti kemanusiaan seperti kedua teman nya.

Itu perih

Itu berat

Dan itu sakit

Bahkan mungkin 10 butir obat tidur tak dapat membantu nya melupakan kenangan buruk itu. Baekhyun menggeram keras. Dimana chanyeol menyentuh tubuh nya dan memeluk nya erat ke dalam pelukan mematikan. Bak sebuah jurang dalam ia tak dapat keluar dari pelukan itu.

 _Aku akan melindungi mu_

Bisikan itu terus mengiang di kuping nya.

Baekhyun melempar semua butir obat penenang di dalam genggaman tangan nya. Ia masih mengingat jati diri nya siapa, ia tak akan membiarkan lagi diri nya hancur untuk yang kedua kali nya. Biarlah mereka seperti virus yang menyerang inang nya. Ini bukan masa SMA lagi, ia sudah genap 24 tahun. Tak ada yang perlu ia khawatirkan. Semua nya akan baik-baik saja, kedua orang tua nya hidup damai dan sebentar lagi ia lulus dari uji coba koass ini untuk satu tahun lagim setelah itu kehidupan nya akan berjalan normal dengan gaji seorang dokter yang akan ia terima nanti. Tak perduli itu masa lalu ia bisa melupakan nya.

 _Aku akan melindungi mu_

Shit

Tapi kenapa untuk yang satu ini benar-benar sangat sulit.

Ruangan tempat para koass malam itu kosong, dan baekhyun menangis sepuas nya di dalam.

"Baekhyun ?"

Chen masuk pada saat bersamaan, sahabat nya menghampiri baekhyun lalu memeluk nya. Baekhyun menumpahkan semua kesedihan nya. Ia memeluk sahabat nya semakin erat, menangis sekuat nya.

"Keluarkanlah baek, its okay"

"Chenhhuks chenn"

"Its okay byun"

"Chennnhhhukka hhhh hhhuks"

Sampai tersedu-sedu baekhyun menangis pada pelukan chen. Sementara yang di peluk hanya bisa menepuk lembut berusaha membuat baekhyun di buat tenang.

"Its okay byun"

* * *

Sementara itu..

Di ruang inap rumah sakit chanyeol kembali berbaring pada tempat tidur nya. Ia menutup selimut sampai pangkal leher nya. Tidur nya menyamping kamar nya sengaja di biarkan gelap. Di layar ponsel nya terdapat sebuah gambar yang ia perhatikan sedari tadi.

Dan itu adalah sebuah kenangan lama yang masih ia simpan di benda canggih nya. Yap, seorang byun baekhyun yang mengangkat satu kaki nya dan kedua tangan mencubit kuping nya sendiri. Chanyeol tersenyum biasa. Foto kedua baekhyun di kedai . yang ia foto secara diam-diam. Malam itu pada saat di kedai . setelah mengetahui bahwa anak dari ahjumma penjual bakpao itu adalah baekhyun. Chanyeol tak pernah absen mendatangi kedai nya. Namun aneh, karena baekhyun tak pernah tinggal lebih lama. Hanya mampir sebentar kemudian pergi lagi dengan suara lucu nya.

Chanyeol mendekap ponsel nya dengan mata terpejam dan wajah yang menuliskan ke bahagiaan yang tak bisa di ungkapkan dengan kata-kata.

Sebuah panggilan merusak suasana itu, monster calling. Itulah julukan yang ia berikan pada no ponsel yang sedang menghubungi nya.

"Kenapa ?"

"Kau baik-baik saja ?" Chanyeol menegang, tatapan nya kosong menatap keluar.

"Chanyeol, kau baik-baik saja ?"

"Tentu aku baik-baik saja"

"Berhentilah menjadi bocah brengsek, ayah akan kesana"

Apa si tua bangka ini membuntuti nya ? Dari mana ia tahu ?

"Tidak usah, aku tidak meminta nya"

"Terserah kau bocah kunyuk"

* * *

#Realize

* * *

Selesai bertugas tadi malam, baekhyun memutuskan pulang pada pukul 7. Ini lumayan melelahkan. Mengingat tadi malam ia mendapat kejadian tak terduga sehingga membuat nya menangis hebat begitu menguras tenaga. Kemudian seperempat malam nya ia harus membantu dokter park yoora dalam proses operasi caesar. Itu cukup melelahkan. Apalagi si ibu dalam kondisi kritis selalu kekurangan darah. Baekhyun lah yang bertugas lari bulal-balik ruang operasi dan bank darah.

Wajah nya tertutup masker wajah, ia memakai jaket hitam biasa. Di halaman terbuka rumah sakit baekhyun berjalan terlihat sangat lemas. Hingga ada satu lagi yang membuat nya kaget. Seseorang dengan wajah tertutup memakai masker hitam dan topi hitam menggandeng tangan nya lalu mengajak nya untuk cepat-cepat berjalan. Baekhyun jujur ketakutan. Ia tak sanggup memberontak karena orang asing itu terus menarik nya sampai ke halte bus depan rumah sakit. Baekhyun melepas tangan nya cepat-cepat. Ia agak menyenggol sedikit dan orang itu langsung kesakitan.

"Akhhh"

"K-kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Akhhh shhh sakit baek"

Sebentar...

Baek ?

"Kau siapa ?"

Orang asing itu masih menundukan badan nya, menekan lebih keras bagian perut bawah samping nya.

"Itu tidak penting sekarang aku kesakitan"

"T-tapi kau siapa ?"

Bus baru saja datang, dan orang asing itu yang masih tak dapat di kenali secara jelas oleh baekhyun. Meskipun perasaan nya berteriak sedari tadi tapi itu tak ada guna nya baekhyun masih tak percaya. Ia duduk di dalam bus dengan pria asing itu.

Baru lah disana, ketika pria itu membuka masker wajah nya baekhyun rasa nya ingin berteriak. Namun di tahan oleh telapak tangan besar chanyeol.

"Ssssst baek, jangan berisik ku mohon"

* * *

 **Next**

 **"Isange"**

 **-chantellbyun-**

* * *

Holla readers, ff ini emang project nya dikit-dikit. Dapet feel langsung bikin (ketik di hp) hehehe. Oh iah, my freakness bakalan up chapter 1 minggu ini. Kidaryo jhuseyo.


	8. Chapter 8

**Realize**

Kedai bakpao itu adalah tempat kesukaan nya, ada aura kehangatan yang ia rasakan sendiri. Sebuah senyuman ramah dari sepemilik kedai tersebut membuat chanyeol tak pernah menyesal terus datang ke sana setiap tengah malam. Hingga akhir nya ia tahu mengapa hati nya tak ingin pergi dari kedai itu. Ia tahu mengapa rasa nya sangat sulit untuk tidak datang ke kedai itu, membeli satu atau dua buah bakpao. Padahal perut nya sama sekali tak lapar, dan jika pun iya makanan berlevel tinggi dan berkualitas baik yang hanya akan masuk ke dalam tubuh nya.

Byun baekhyun, anak itu memiliki kedua orang tua yang pekerjaan nya sebagai penjual bakpao. Chanyeol bersembunyi di dalam kedai milik kedua orang tua nya, berlindung dari deras nya hujan. Berbeda dengan perlakuan nya di sekolah kepada anak itu, ia tak pernah membuat perlindungan untuk baekhyun tak pernah membuat anak itu bahagai dan merasa aman. Namun yang di lakukan nya di luar kesadaran nya, baekhyun justru melakukan hal yang sebalik nya.

Hari itu, dimana chanyeol untuk kesekian kali nya tak ingin pulang bersama dengan kedua teman nya. kai dan sehun, merencanakan sesuatu. Mereka selalu kurang puas dengan apa yang mereka sering lakukan di sekolah. Menyiksa baekhyun tentu saja, sedikit sekali sekolah kami memiliki siswa yang miskin dan pas-pasan. Dan baekhyun adalah satu-satu nya siswa yang seperti itu. Entah dia memiliki teman atau tidak tapi pernah sewaktu-waktu terlihat pria lain yang menemani nya mengobrol di koridors sekolah saat sedang ramai acara festival diadakan. Mungkin kekasih nya.

baekhyun di benci dari satu sekolah nya. termasuk perempuan, wajah innoncent nya cukup memikat hati siapapun yang ingin menjadi kekasih nya. begitu pun seorang pria. Mereka pasti akan mengatakan hal yang sama, saat bibir itu tersenyum manis.

Namun sayang, malam itu sebuah firasat datang mengatakan pada chanyeol untuk pergi ke kedai bakpao yang sering chanyeol datangi. chanyeol tidak mau, dia tidak ingin. Untuk apa datang kesana, hati nya akan selalu tidak tenang, rasa bersalah yang ada pasti akan selalu datang. Kemarin hari terakhir ia ingin pergi ke kedai itu lagi. Dan sekarang bahkan perasaan aneh seolah terus mendorong nya untuk keluar.

Ia tak punya pilihan lain

Batin dan pikiran terus berperang selama chanyeol melangkahkan kaki nya keluar rumah. Ia tak ingin, tapi kaki nya bahkan berlari ke jalan raya untuk menyetop sebuah taksi. Meminta supir taksi itu untuk mengemudi dengan kecepatan penuh.

Apa yang terjadi pada nya waktu itu ia tak mengerti

Rasa nya lama sekali, chanyeol tidak tahan. Belum lagi pikiran-pikiran aneh yang terus mengelabui tuhan ini sangat membingungkan. Antara dirinya yang tak ingin dan batin nya yang kuat terus mengatakan 'YA'.

Tepat di depan kedai itu chanyeol turun, kondisi nya masih seperti biasa. Tak ada apapun yang terjadi sama seperti hari-hari lain nya kondisi kedai itu baik-baik saja, chanyeol marah sendiri mengepalkan kedua tangan itu sampai peredaran darah nya terhambat.

Tidak

Tunggu

Ada yang aneh..

Kedai itu biasa nya...tutup di jam 01.00 malam. Dan ini sudah lebih dari 30 menit. Perasaan aneh itu muncul lagi. Chanyeol mencoba memberanikan diri untuk masuk ke dalam. Suasana nya kosong hambar. Beberapa bakpao yang tersisa masih terjajakan di sana. Kursi dan alat-alat lain masih dalam keadaan di tempat seperti biasa.

Namun ada sebuah ponsel tua yang tergeletak disana. Ponsel itu hanya bisa di gunakan untuk menerima dan melakukan panggilan maupun pesan singkat. Entah dari mana keberanian datang padanya untuk memeriksa ponsel itu. Dari panggilan, beberapa no tak jelas juga.

 **Calling...**

"Nyoya byun"

Pria ?

"Bisa saya tahu ini dengan siapa ?"

"Saya dari pihak ke polisian, memanggil no ini karena perihal korban"

Korban ?

"Apa yang terjadi ?"

"Seorang siswa bernama byun baekhyun **mengalami penganiayaan dan luka tusuk di perut nya –** "

Tangan chanyeol bergetar, seperti tak ada kekuatan lagi untuk mendengarkan nya. ponsel itu tejatuh dan beberapa langkah mundur perlahan ia lakukan. Mata nya berkedut seperti menahan sesuatu.

"Baekhyun" sedetik kata-kata itu keluar dari mulut nya sendiri, kaki nya berlari melangkah penuh kecepatan, tak memikirkan apa-apa lagi. Hati dan pikiran nya tak ikut berperang lagi. Dunia sudah di butakan oleh pandangan semu. Di pikiran nya hanya ada satu kata yaitu 'baekhyun'.

Nafas nya yang sepenggal berhasil menemukan taksi baru dan melakukan perjalan panjang menuju rumah sakit. Chanyeol menelpon pihak kepolisian menanyakan tragedi tersebut, sebuah alamat rumah sakit di dapatkan nya.

Hari itu, hari yang tak akan pernah ia lupakan.

Baekhyun keluar dari sekolah, kai dan sehun tau-tau di pindahkan keluar negri. Chanyeol ?

"pergi ke tempat kakak mu disana, aku akan mengurus visa mu"

"Aku tidak mau"

"PARK CHAN YEOL" teriak pria paruh baya itu, chanyeol keluar dari ruangan nya. sampai di kamar kedua kaki nya tiba-tiba lemas dan rubuh bersamaan dengan di tutup nya pintu. Ia bersandar di sana dan menitikan air mata. Meremas dada sebelah kiri nya.

Terdengar jelas teriakan kedua orang tua byun baekhyun di pendengaran nya, menangisi anak nya yang hampir saja mati. Bagaikan di tusuk pedang raja korea jaman dahulu chanyeol merasakan sakit yang luar biasa.

 **Chanyeol tak pindah kemana-mana,** ia hidup mandiri di korea. Ia tak tinggal dengan keluarga nya lagi. Hidup dengan jalanan dan beberapa orang kesusahan lain nya. ia **mencari seorang brandalan yang menusuk tubuh baekhyun dengan pisau nya.** chanyeol melakukan perjalanan hidup nya yang berat sendirian, yang ia bisa lakukan adalah menyerahkan hidup nya untuk balas dendam.

Ia tak bisa berbohong, ia merindukan nya. ia merindukan sosok itu, yang hilang entah kemana. Chanyeol sering melakukan pencarian itu tapi tak pernah berhasil. 5 tahun, selama itu ia terus mencari byun baekhyun. yang pasti akan membenci nya dan memaki nya. karena ia seorang brengsek yang pantas di hajar.

Terlalu lama hidup di jalanan hidup nya sedikit berubah, ia memiliki sebuah geng anak-anak gangster yang pasti tak menyuruh mereka untuk melakukan pekerjaan preman. Ayah nya, pria itu masih menyayangi anak bungsu nya. ada beberapa kemudahan yang ia jalani di dunia nya sekarang. uang dan fasilitas lain. Tapi tak ia gunakan sepenuh nya. ia ingin hidup seperti byun baekhyun. merasa bahagia meskipun kekurangan.

Sebuah pekerjaan kecil-kecilan ia lakukan di sebuah cafe yang baru saja di bangun di samping sebuah rumah sakit mewah. Tempat dimana ia menemukan byun baekhyun untuk terakhir kali nya. chanyeol selalu menatap ke arah gedung itu pagi hari, berharap baekhyun keluar dari tempat itu dengan wajah berseri nya dan tubuh yang sehat.

 **its happend** , bintang jatuh di luar angkasa pada saat waktu KST menunjukan jam makan siang dan keingin chanyeol terkabul. Sosok cantik memakai seragam serba putih berjalan ke arah cafe tempat ia bekerja. Mungkin baekhyun berubah, tubuh nya ramping kecil, kulit nya lebih putih. Namun senyum nya tak pernah berubah. Chanyeol ingat senyum itu. Oh ya tuhan dia sangat cantik. Puji nya dalam hati.

Chanyeol tak ingin menampakan diri, biar saja ia puas karena sudah memandang seorang byun baekhyun. ia tak ingin hidup baekhyun hancur karena kehadiran nya.

Sebuah pesta reunian merusak itu semua, mereka bilang kai dan sehun yang mengadakan party itu. Dan mereka juga mengatakan baekhyun datang kesana dan ia sudah menyetujui nya. chanyeol tak bisa tenang ia tak bisa meninggalkan baekhyun dengan dua makhluk itu.

Yah sekarang chanyeol benci terhadap kedua teman nya itu, ia benci sebenci- benci nya. selesai dari kerja paruh waktu nya chanyeol langsung bergegas ke tempat dimana dua bangsat itu melakukan acara nya disana. Sebuah bar ? apa mereka gila.

Hujan deras tiba-tiba mengguyuri kota seoul. Padahal hanya tinggal beberapa langkah lagi ia bisa sampai ke sana. Byun baekhyun.

Ia menemukan sosok itu tepat saat di pintu muka bar tersebut, tubuh nya sebenar nya kaku dan terkejut. Baekhyun memalingkan wajah nya seperti tak ingin mengenali. Chanyeol kehilangan kontrol ia memanggil nya.

Ia memanggil sosok itu...

 _I know i falling in love with you my sun_

...

Luka nya sudah hilang, tapi ingatan nya akan siksaan 5 tahun yang lalu susah untuk di lupakan. Dan kini, baekhyun mendesah tertawa. Ia menghentakan keras botol jus itu ke meja. Ingin menangis sedih dan bahagia.

Ia tak percaya, ia benar-benar tak percaya. Chanyeol, yah pria itu. Sosok yang pernah membuat nya jatuh cinta hingga siksaan kedua teman nya saja tak terasa sakit di tubuh nya. sebuah perasaan gila teruntuk pria itu. Yang bahkan kini duduk di kursi sofa ruang tengah nya.

Ia pikir

Suatu hari bisa melupakan nya dan membuka lembaran baru

Nyata nya

Semua seperti kembali ke awal.

Baekhyun mengantarkan jus dan beberapa makanan kecil lain ke atas meja. Chanyeol menatap nya, sebuah tatapan yang bukan sedang melihat nya sedang di siksa.

"Ku kira kau akan mengambil kapas atau metanol lain akhh" chanyeol mendesah masih menekan perut nya.

"luka nya masih basah lebih baik kau beristirahat saja dulu, aku akan mengambil obat-obatan"

Baekhyun beranjak berdiri chanyeol menarik tangan nya , membuat baekhyun mau tak mau duduk seperti semula. Chanyeol menatap nya lagi, menatap nya memohon.

"Duduk disini saja baek, aku mohon"

Baekhyun tercekat, segrukan di paru-paru nya bekerja. Tanda ia begitu sangat terkejut.

"B-Baiklah"

"Dan satu lagi"

Baekhyun kini menatap nya, menunggu entah menunggu apa.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku lagi"

 _Tidak ini pasti bohong.._

"Untuk selamanya..."

 _Apa kau bergurau chanyeol ?_

"Kau boleh melakukan apapun padaku, balas dendam ? silahkan balaskan saja semua perlakuan ku pada mu yang dahulu, aku hanya ingin ketika aku hidup di dunia ini aku masih bisa melihat mu. Aku masih melihat mu tertawa. Aku ingin aku ingin sekali baek" air mata ? chanyeol menangis ?

Baekhyun seperti tertelan sesuatu, mata nya juga menangis.

"Aku akan melakukan nya" wajah baekhyun basah oleh air mata "Aku akan membalaskan perlakuan mu dulu padaku, tentu saja"

Chanyeol tersenyum meski ia tahu mata nya masih menangis.

"Aku tidak akan melarang, aku pun tidak akan melarang"

"Aku akan mengobati mu yeol, seperti yang kau lakukan dulu padaku. Kau memberi ku obat saat kai dan sehun selesai memukuli ku. Aku akan memberi mu bakpao kesukaan ku saat kau dulu juga pernah memberikan nya padaku diam-diam. Dan aku juga, akan berkorban untuk mu. Kau melakukan ini semua untuk memburu pelaku itu bukan ?"

Mata chanyeol melebar sempurna

"Dari mana kau tahu ?"

"Teman satu geng mu yang memberi tahu ku, dan dia juga bilang kalau kau mencintai ku"

Chanyeol hanya menatap baekhyun dalam, mereka duduk bersampingan dan saling pandang salah satu nya.

"Aku akan menunggu, 5 tahun atau lebih. Untuk mendengarkan kata-kata itu keluar dari mulut mu. Sebenar nya aku takut " lanjut baekhyun " aku masih takut karena memori yang mengerikan itu tak ingin hilang dari ingatan ku. Tapi sekarang aku percaya kau sudah berubah. Aku percaya kau bukan chanyeol yang dulu. Park chan yeol yang hanya memandang ku tanpa melakukan apapun tiba-tiba aku mengetahui semua nya jika kau mempertaruhkan hidup mu di jalanan hanya untuk mencari ku. Kenapa kau lakukan itu bodoh" baekhyun memukul-mukul lemah dada chanyeol "Kenapa kau dulu hanya diam ? kenapa dulu aku begitu jelek sehingga kau tak mau mendekati ku. Aku minta maaf"

"Baekhyun"

"Aku salah menilai mu, aku menyamakan dirimu dengan sehun dan kai. padahal kau berbeda. Aku membenci mu."

"Baek ~ " air mata nya pun sama-sama jatuh

"aku mencintai mu chanyeol aku mencintai mu. Sangat"

"Baekhyun"

Ia menangkup wajah penuh kesedihan itu, chanyeol mendekatkan wajah nya langsung untuk menempelkan bibir nya dengan bibir baekhyun. mengecup lama sampai mereka merasakan perasaan mereka satu sama lain. Sebuah perjalan berat yang sama mereka rasakan satu sama lain. Air mata jatuh karena alasan yang sama. Mereka berjuang satu sama lain untuk mencari arti perasaan mereka sendiri. Mereka sama-sama tidak tahu , mereka sama-sama menyesal. Mereka ingin merubah nya, menjalani kehidupan ini dengan penuh keyakinan dan kepastian dari diri mereka. Tapi dunia menguji nya, seluruh dunia ini menguji mereka berdua.

Sehingga mereka sekuat ini, mereka bisa melakukan nya sampai titik penghabisan ini. Dan, semua sudah selesai. Mereka tinggal membangun benteng yang kuat berdua. Berpegangan tangan hingga hanya maut yang melepaskan pegangan tangan mereka berdua. Sebelum takdir berkata lain.

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya erat, chanyeol menekan tengkuk baekhyun untuk lebih dalam. Mulai melakukan lumatan pada bibir atas baekhyun. menyeka air mata pria mungil itu saat kepala nya sibuk menekan tengkuk si empu nya.

Baekhyun meremas bahu kekar chanyeol.

Ia melepaskan nya, chanyeol melepaskan ciuman nya. menatap baekhyun lagi.

"Tapi aku tidak pantas, aku akan menghindar dari kehidupan mu dan membiarkan mu bahagia"

Baekhyun menggeleng kuat... chanyeol menggenggam tangan baekhyun kuat. Berusaha menyalurkan keyakinan nya.

"Jangan terlalu percaya pada ku baek, ingat aku pernah menyakiti mu"

 **Ain't nobody hurt you like i hurt you**

 **But ain't nobody love you like i do**

 **Promise that i will not take it personal, baby**

 **If you're moving on with someone new**

Chanyeol menangkup wajah baekhyun yang sudah menangis hebat.

"Jangan chanyeol ku mohon"

"Jika kita di lahirkan kembali, aku ingin kita tidak di pertemukan, kau dan aku hanya membuat sedikit kenangan, kita bisa berpaling tanpa masalah. Sekarang aku tahu mencintai seseorang terlalu dalam akan membawa akhir yang menyedihkan."

Chanyeol sama menangis nya dengan baekhyun, ia tak ingin melakukan ini. Namun untuk kebaikan nya. untuk kebaikan baekhyun lebih baik tanpa dirinya. Chanyeol tersenyum dalam tangis nya.

"cinta ku, aku akan berdoa untuk cinta mu yang berikut nya. semoga tidak terjadi seperti kita, semoga tanpa rasa sakit. Tolong lebih bahagialah daripada diriku. Seandai nya sekian lama waktu berlalu dan kita sudah saling melupakan. Mari kita mengenang hari terakhir kita" chanyeol mengusap air mata baekhun dengan kedua ibu jari nya. " dan aku tidak akan pernah berhenti untuk melindungi mu. Tidak akan pernah"

"chanyeol kumohon, aku mencintai mu"

"Aku juga, aku sangat-sangat mencintai mu. Tapi aku mohon, untuk kali ini mari kita lupakan yang lalu. Aku akan membantu mu"

"Cukup chanyeol ku mohon – " baekhyun mengambil nafas namun terasa sakit " seandai nya kita bisa mengatakan kalau inilah cinta. Maka inilah yang kita butuhkan"

"Aku tidak ingin kau merasakan sakit seperti ku, rasa nya sungguh menyiksa baek. Dan aku takut aku akan menyakiti mu"

"Dan di sakiti orang lain ?"

 **TBC**

 **Thanks for :**

 **ChocoTaro Bubbles,cici fu,aphroditears,Sitachaan,wandapcy614,pongpongi,chan1827,Eka915,the king 01,xxjjwwminorealllpcy,aerellia.**

 **And the people who follow and favorite my story**

 **/bow\**

 **Chantellbyun**

 **From**

 **REALIZE**


End file.
